Now You Know
by WookieCookie
Summary: Kalas is confused about his own condition. Dante is just worried even though he has no idea what to do. Unbeta-ed


**Warnings: OOC, grammar mistakes, Confused!Kalas, Worried!Dante, Random!Fever**

**X_X**

Kalas did not know _this_ foreign feeling. His head hurt, his throat felt terribly desiccated, his chest heaved with every single breathe he took, his vision swirled around him and most of all, his body felt very, _very_ weak. He noticed his face flushed with light shade of pink and his forehead soaked with sweat, tucking his fringe to his skin.

He was on his bed, looking at the free outside view through the yellow-tinted window of Devil May Cry. It was evening, probably, Kalas really could not tell anymore. He had not told Dante concerning his condition. _Yet_. Not that he wanted to since it would only trouble the demon hunter. He thought he was trouble enough the moment Dante let him stay here and treat him like he was a close family.

Kalas would not ask for more. So he stayed on the bed, clenching his chest as another tremor of coughs escaped his dry lips. _It's cold._

"Kally?" a sound of an oak door being pushed resonated in the quiet room. Dante peeked inside - his wary eyes scrutinized the room before his gaze softened as it found the shivering figure on the single bed. Despite the tremor overwhelmed his body, Kalas still had the strength to roll his eyes at Dante's nickname for him.

"Don't...d-don't call me that..." He heard a chuckle and a shuffle of footsteps heading towards him.

"I haven't seen you for-...hey, what's wrong?"

Even though he was facing the wall, Kalas did not have to look at Dante to know that the older man probably had a worried expression marred his good-looking face. Kalas felt a gentle hand tugged on his shoulder, rubbing him a little bit and when Dante got no response from him, he turned Kalas around so the other boy was facing him. It was then, Dante blinked stupidly once he got a clear vision of Kalas' form.

"...are you-" Dante bent forward until his nose almost touching Kalas'. He put the back of his knuckle on the sapphire-haired boy's damped forehead. His brows creased before he pulled his hand back. With the way Kalas stared at him, it was as if the teen did not like with the way Dante was being -...tender to him. _Heh, cute._ "You have a fever." There was a tone of concerned in Dante's voice.

"Fever? F-fever..." Kalas's eyelids narrowed. "What's that?"

Dante blinked again. "That's gotta be the most innocent question I've ever heard." He let out another string of cackle; this time, it was like a sacred hymn - music to Kalas' ears. It took seconds for Kalas to realize he was blushing due to the close proximity between them. He hid his face into the puffy white pillow.

"I'll manage, Dante. Just get out."

"No you won't." Dante rose from his spot, "You know what others say; only stupid people have fever in summer."

Kalas twitched and with the little energy he had in him, he kicked Dante in the groin. Hard.

For the whole night, Dante offered to watch over him, hovering over him like a mother would do to their sick child. He practically pampered him. The red-clad hunter even offered to put a wet towel on his forehead, to cover his body with thick wool of blankets and though Dante looked like he did not know what to do, Kalas knew he meant well.

Honestly, he could not just shoo the guy away when he was being sweet. Kalas did like the attention anyway, to know that Dante's centre of focus was only on him.

"So..." Dante started as he lay next to Kalas on the bed, hugging the smaller man closer to his chest protectively, gently ruffling the indigo hair with his fingers. Kalas protested at first but eventually gave in. Dante could be very persuasive and persistent when he wanted to. "Since I'm holding you now-"

The swordsman looked up to stare at half-breed demon.

"Can I hold other parts too?" Dante asked bluntly.

Kalas profusely kicked Dante in the groin. Again.

**-o-**

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Now you know I care about you right?" Dante smirked.

Kalas huffed in annoyance, "Yeah." In the end, he smiled anyway. "Now I know."

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


End file.
